Time well spent
by MixtressMuzic
Summary: Anna and John's first Christmas together. Takes place after 2012 Christmas Special so spoiler warning!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews on my last story, everyone! And thank you Phoenix-Talon for editing! Enjoy!

* * *

Walking into our modest little cottage, I could smell a deep cinnamon scent wafting from the kitchen. I made my way to the fireplace and set down the little pile of wood I had gathered. I knelt down carefully on my good knee and began to start the fire. I heard a shuffling from behind me, the cinnamon scent suddenly very close and overwhelming. Fingers brush along my neck making the hairs on the back of my neck prickle up with the warm sensation. A delicate hand caresses the nape of my neck and moves down under my shirt collar. Closing my eyes, I couldn't suppress a shuddered breath from escaping.

"Anna..." I sigh and lean into her touch.

"How was your day, John?" She whispered lightly. Her voice affecting me as only she could.

"Well," I turn around slowly and take her hands in mine. "much better now that I'm here with you, my love."

Her lovely face breaks into a huge smile and her eyes light up. She is simply radiant with joy and love. Love for me of all people. It is still hard to fathom that this woman could possibly love this gruff old man, but I have learned by now not to doubt it. She traces my lips with her dainty fingers then cups my cheek. She leans down and kisses me softly but full of adoration. Stroking through her soft hair, I pull her close and sit down with her resting in my lap. She is intoxicating. I kiss her deeply, and then break away when the need for air makes itself known. I rest my forehead against hers and look into her brilliant eyes.

It's finally Christmas Eve; we both have tonight and the following day off. I can see the faint lines under her eyes due to the past two months. The house has had a deathly pallor over it since Matthew's death. Mary has been going through hell on earth. She had refused to believe he was gone until she finally saw his body at the burial. Isobel could not be consoled. Her source of joy in the world had been extinguished. Mary had tried everything in her power to avenge him by throwing her wrath at the people in the other car. Lord Grantham has holed up in his rooms, barely responding to me at all anymore. Lady Grantham had taken to escaping her grief by caring for Mary's child. Everyone was in a state of shock.

Anna has helped Mary immensely. She was the only source of strength Mary could turn to; she would keep her far longer than normal. Sometimes Anna had not been able to make it home in the evenings; she'd stay up consoling Mary.

The tiny flame had now turned into a crackling fire. The heat was becoming uncomfortable. Anna must have thought so too, since she got up, then took my hand to help me up.

"Come to the kitchen with me. I made a little treat for us to enjoy today," She requested.

She intertwined her fingers in mine, smiled impishly and led me through.

"What are you up to-" I trailed off as I took in the sight of our tiny kitchen table. It looks as if she had decorated it for one of the family. She had borrowed one of Mrs. Patmore's silver gilded cauldrons filled with a rich smelling stew for this special occasion. The cinnamon scent was coming from the coffee cake in a little glass dish set on the counter next to two mugs seemingly for dessert. She had set out two extravagant plates with silver ribbons that swirled from the outside into the center of the plate and utensils that matched quite nicely. Neatly folded napkins tucked under the plates and crystal wine goblets to complete the arrangement. I look up and see her eyes jumping with excitement and a smile creeping over her features.

"How do you like it?" She asks giddily.

"I think anything you do would be wonderful. But this is so grand! What's the occasion?" I ask her playfully.

"Oh, you cheeky beggar," She beamed radiantly.

I pull her into me, one hand on her waist and one on the back of her elegant neck, and kiss her quickly. She pulls away, giggling.

"You know full well what this is all for. It's our first Christmas spent together," She smiled but her eyes had a distant pain in them. I cringed and had to avert my eyes from hers at the thought of her having to endure what I put her through. If only I had handled the situation better. If only I treated Vera right to begin with. If only I had listened to Anna! So many regrets. Why had I behaved so stupidly... I was pulled from my thoughts as Anna gently lifted my head so she could look into my eyes once more. Her eyes are glistening as she wipes the tears from my face, those of which had appeared suddenly.

"Hey... its over. You're finally free. There shouldn't be _any_more troubles."

"I know, but I just feel so awful. Anna, what you had to suffer these past years… sometimes I wonder how different your life would be if I had never arrived at Downton-" I was stopped by her finger on my lips.

"You really must stop that way of thinking. You know I would do it a hundred times over if possible. Leave the past in the past, but fondly remember the good times." She insisted.

"I shall try, Anna." I bent down and kissed her with as much reverence as I could show her. I withdraw slowly and look into her eyes. "Don't you ever wonder though…?"

"If I had never met you I would have probably taken Mrs. Hughes place. I have worries, too. If you ever… died… like Matthew did." She struggled to get the words out and her eyes were welling up. "I don't know what I would do, John. I know its silly thinking that way but I can't help but to think how the other would cope with one of us gone. I don't think I'd be as strong as Mary is. And she isn't faring too well to begin with." She gulped, trying to hold back tears.

"Anna, I don't plan on ever leaving until I make you the happiest woman in the world. And if something ever does happen to me just know that I will always watch over you, and hopefully our children, because you gave me the life I never thought I'd have." I explain to her sincerely.

"Oh, John," She wound her arms around my neck and pulls me into her loving kiss. She pulls back and smiles up at me. Even in the state she was in, eyes red and tear streaks down her face, she looks so radiant. "You know, I'm glad you've read so much in your life. You always seem to know exactly what to say to make me feel so cherished and loved. Quite the romantic." she adds cheekily.

"Always, Mrs. Bates." I murmur and kiss her soundly.

She broke away gradually, took my hand, and led me to a chair. "Now Mr. Bates, we need to enjoy this meal I painstakingly put together for us so we can move onto more appealing activities."

I look into her dark eyes and saw her tongue flick out to wet her lips. I didn't need to be told twice!


	2. Chapter 2

switching perspectives. this is my first smut so hopefully it turned out alright! Thanks Phoenix-Talon for editing!

* * *

Glancing over at him, I take in his still neatly combed back hair biting back the urge to run my hands through it. I take his plate and mine instead, walking to the sink to start washing them. I barely get done with the first one when I hear John's chair move out and his cane tap on the floor. I look up into the dark window, and can see his reflection walking toward me. Heat spreads throughout my body as I see him gazing at me. He stops right behind me and leans forward, fitting perfectly. A blush creeps over my face and ears as his mouth moves next to my ear.

"That was a wonderful meal, my dear wife. Thank you." He whispers huskily.

'Oh God' The plate slips through my fingers and lands with a loud clatter in the sink, causing me to start and intake sharply. I glance down, see that the expensive plate is still intact, and sigh with relief. Reaching my arm down, I find his hand and entwine our fingers.

"You are very welcome, my loving husband." I angled my head to the side so I rested against him. I could feel his heartbeat resounding with mine. He brought his other hand up and brushed loose strands of hair back behind my ear.

"Why don't you save this for tomorrow?" He asks as he undoes the tie holding my braid together. His deep voice resonates through me, sending a shiver down my spine. "I am quite tired and I'll wager you are too." he murmurs.

"Oh, well if you just want to go bed I might as well finish this," I smirked and made to pick up the plate again. He untangles our hands and spins me around by my waist; I gasp from his haste and am immediately silenced by his warm lips on mine. I close my eyes and part my lips, granting him access. He still had a faint taste of cinnamon. His hand runs through my hair pulling out the braid slowly as he kisses me passionately. A small whine escapes me when he withdraws. I bite my lip from my gracelessness.

"Are you sure?" He rasps. Lord, the things this man could do to me. Looking into his darkened eyes I saw unspoken devotion and desire for _me_. I think back to the moment I first met him, how I never thought that the broken man I laid eyes on would become my soul mate and so completely content with life due to me. I gave him the same impish smile from almost a decade ago.

"I'm yours." I whisper, defeated.

He smiles that sly, heart-melting smile and takes my hand in his, leading me out of the kitchen. We move slowly up the stairs, I match his footsteps and run my hand up and down his free arm.

"John...?"

"Mmm?" He murmurs while concentrating on his cane and the next step.

"Do you remember the first moment you started fancying me?" I ask tentatively. I couldn't hold back my curiosity. He stops and looks over at me.

"Well..." He sighs and resumes climbing the stairs. "I realized I cared for you a great deal more than just a friend when I was at one of my lowest points. You see, I had just been sacked from a job that was my last hope for life. Your words, the tray of food, and your brilliant eyes made me understand that someone cared about me. I looked back at all the times you have helped me and how I misread your caring for pity. You showed me so much compassion, Anna. I grew even more miserable when I thought that I would never be able to see you again."

I bury my face in his arm so he couldn't see my tears. I could not believe that this sweet man had loved me from that early on. His blasted stoicism had not let me know anything for so long. We reach the landing and start walking down the short hall to our tiny, but infinitely cozy bedroom.

"When I discovered I wouldn't be leaving my job and more importantly you, I immediately set to work on finally getting a divorce. And the rest is history, as they say." He concludes and opened our bedroom door. Cold air sweeps out into the warm corridor, making me shiver. He turns to me and his face turns worried upon seeing my tears.

"Hey, what's this about?" He asks as he wipes away my tears, stroking my cheek. I shake my head and smile up at him.

"Nothing, I'm just so glad you finally let me in," I reach up and brush through his hair.

I can feel his touch on my side slowly moving along my waist. I close my eyes as he leans down and kisses me lightly. His lips pull at mine gently as I bring my hands up, pulling at his tie. He began to walk us into the room; I could feel his hand trailing across my neck and back through the thin fabric of my dress. When I felt the bed behind me, his cane dropped to the floor, his tie came loose in my hands and I started working on his shirt buttons with deft hands. He pulled back slowly and put his lips close to my ear.

"You are quite persuasive Mrs. Bates," He whispers huskily, making my breath hitch and my heart go wild.

He leans forward and we fall in a tangled heap onto the bed. I pull him to me in a fevered kiss and rip his shirt off, accidentally tearing off the last button in my haste. He fumbles with the top buttons of my dress behind my neck so he breaks away to get a better look. I kiss down his neck and rake my fingers through his soft black chest hair as he works the buttons free.

"So Anna, when did you first start fancying me?" He asks playfully. His deep voice tickles my lips, making me giggle. It feels wonderful to finally be at ease in his arms. I squirm under him so I can look into his face.

"I'm quite embarrassed to say, but I do believe you caught my fancy the moment I first saw you," I murmur. He pauses, looking at me in wonder.

"Wow... All that time? I've been so daft..." I can't help but smirk at his surprise. He suddenly rolls over onto his back, bringing me with him, and pulls me into an intimate kiss.

"You've been much too secretive with me," He reaches down to grab the hem of my dress, grazing my skin sensually, my breath becoming heavier and goosebumps forming under his touch. "We shall have to remedy that..." He growls and slips the dress up over my head, revealing my nakedness, causing me to shiver from the cold and his lustful inspection. My cheeks grow hot as he stops all movement except his eyes roaming all over my body. The cold settles around me so I fall to his side, irrationally nervous.

He turns and captures my lips in a full kiss, pressing himself to me eliciting a small groan from escaping my throat at the contact. His hand moves from my side making lazy circles upward and around the peak of my breast. I fall to my back as he sensually kisses down my neck, between my breasts, over my stomach, and tantalizingly deeper still then stops.

"John-" I gasp. He looks deeply into my eyes before placing a hot kiss over the soft curls. I shudder, pressing my head back and comb through his dark hair. My eyes snap shut as he parts my folds and slowly licks my center, inciting a sharp cry and tightening my hold on his hair. I moaned and met his movements with my hips as he continued his ministrations. While the pleasure grew rapidly, my vision started to blur, my legs quivered and jerked, and my breath came in sharp and heavy cries. When he moved his fingers to join his tongue I finally reach an indescribable and all-encompassing release. It feels as if I'm floating then slowly sinking back down. I open my eyes slowly to find him staring at me reverently. A content smile spreads across my face and I stroke his cheek lovingly.

"You're a bit over dressed Mr. Bates." I whisper hoarsely. He grins and slowly gets off of me, kisses my hand, then removes the rest of his clothes. He drops back down onto the bed moved over me, where I catch sight of his arousal. I look into his darkened eyes and pull him into my passionate embrace. I have never wanted him more. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he positions himself over me.

"I love you, Anna." He whispers in my ear as he slowly pushes himself into me. I moaned when he leisurely thrusted inside me. I smooth through his hair and caress over his back and neck. His thrusts became more frantic and our heavy breath mingled as he neared his own release.

"I love you too, John." I purr as he reached his end. He collapses over me and I breathe in his heady scent. His breathing slows down and he rolls to his side off me but pulls me into his warm embrace. I sigh in contentment, snuggle up to him more, and pull a blanket over us.

"You are truly a marvelous woman, my love." He breathes.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Bates." I giggled.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, Mrs. Bates." He chuckles and draws me into his loving kiss once again.


End file.
